


The Halliwells

by Starchild918



Category: Charmed (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Magical jude, magical connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchild918/pseuds/Starchild918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day when Jude and Callie were little their mother was killed in a accident and their father went to jail .  After many foster homes they end up with the Halliwells.  What do the powers that be have in store for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Third pov 

It was another day in San Francisco and the sisters were preparing the house for the new foster kids that were coming. Piper,Phoebe,and Paige couldn't have children so they cast a spell to bring in magically bound witch children and then perform a blood adoption ceremony. 

Callie's pov 

My brother Jude and I have just arrived in front of this big house called the halliwell manor.  
"Wow it must have a thousand rooms," Jude said. "The sisters already have one other kid adopted named Connor so just get along and good luck you two I'll miss you," Bill our social worker said. We then went inside and three women came and embraced us with hugs and happiness. She then had us drink this Nasty tea and then me and Jude felt dizzy they said we would wake up tomorrow for our new destiny. I had to get my brother I had to help him but I felt so tired and I couldn't hold on. JUDE'S POV I had woken up and I remember where I am there is a boy in the doorway and he tells me that I'm supposedly a witch and that my sister is too. He said his name was Connor. He is uber cute but he's my foster brother and that would be wrong right? So as I went downstairs I told Callie what happened and she said the sisters already told her and that we have magic powers so we would have to train. "Piper,Phoebe,Paige can I talk to you for a sec," I asked. "Sure," they said simultaneously. "I'm gay and I hope your okay with that and also would it be wrong if I dated Connor if he was gay,"I said. "Connor,s definitely gay and yes it'd be okay because you're not related and you'd make a cute couple," Piper said. So after that I had to get ready for the first day of seventh grade and I'm terrified. What if they judge me or bully me? Piper must have seen my terror cause she soothed me and said I will be okay and if I figure out my powers call aunty Paige and let her know. Apparently that potion made us related to the sisters by blood and since that happend Callie and I get warren powers. Piper said that since we're the next "generation" are powers would be stronger then theirs. So now I just have to make it through the first day cause we just pulled up to the school


	2. POWERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power time

While Callie walked Jude and Connor to baker middle school she hugged them both good bye. As all three of them embraced each other they all felt a shock and backed away. Callie left jonnor and went to the high school. Jude and Connor got their schedules and went to class. As Jude was in math class he got really agitated this kid was kicking his desk and wouldn't stop. 

Jude- could you stop kicking my chair please.  
The kid just rolled his eyes and kept on finally Jude turns around and says "knock it off,". Right as he shouted the windows in the class room blew out and every body screamed. Jude looked at his hands and slipped out to call piper. 

Jude's pov 

"Piper can you come pick me up," I say.  
"Sure sweetie why what's wrong,". She says.  
"I think I blew up my classroom's windows." I say.  
Piper came and picked me up and we talked on the way home she said that Callie,Connor,and I must have made our own power of three some how and I have molecular powers. She said she would help train me and then she told me a big shocker. CONNOR's A FREAKING ELEMENTAL ORACLE. Not only can he control all the elements he can make prophecies and even make whatever he wants to happen in the future happen. He also is one of the three reincarnated fates from the Greek myths. So piper said that he is the psychic one in our power of three I'm the molecular one so that means Callie is the mental one. Just as we get out the car at the manor Callie is there outside the front door freaking out.  
"Callie what are you doing here your supposed to be in school." Piper says.  
"I was or I am I don't know I was in math class and I forgot my backpack here and I wanted to be here so bad but I also wanted to stay there and next thing you know I'm here." She says.  
"Sweetie it sounds like you have astral projection." Piper says.  
"And weather control apparently." Callie says.  
"When did this happen." Piper says.  
Just before you got here I made it snow for like five minutes." Callie says.  
We all went inside and Callie was eating a bagel when she disappeared again and I caught and finished the bagel by freezing it. After Piper scolded me for personal gain I went to sleep so I could train when Connor and Callie got home.


End file.
